


Coming out of the closet

by jonogender



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:46:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T.j. and Magnus get stuck in a closet together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out of the closet

T.j. was just inches away from Magnus. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

This was not ideal. 

T.j. could feel his face getting red.

"How long do we have to stay in here?" He asked.

"Seven minutes." Magnus said.

"Okay. I hate Mallory now." 

"Why?"

"This is awkward and weird." 

"Ha. You're such a grandpa." Magnus laughed.

"I am not. But being locked in a closet with someone is not something we did in my time." T.j. defended himself.

"It's not so bad. Aren't we friends?" Magnus said.

"Yes. But..." T.j. frowned.

How would to say it. He knew that people like him were accepted now a days.

"You don't like being so close to another guy." Magnus sounded bitter.

"What? No...I really like you is all." T.j. said.

"Okay." 

"Dude...I mean like like you." 

"So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you." 

"Not at all."

Magnus kissed him.

He felt like he was in heaven when the door opened.

"Alright out of the closet. It's mine and Half-Born's turn." Mallory said.

T.j. and Magnus blushed and came out.


End file.
